


Rose Gold: Persistence

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Patience [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Rose Gold work out their established relationship, and seek the validation of their teammates.Rose Gold (Arkos, Lancaster, Milk and Cereal)Pre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Series: Patience [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727743
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune: *wakes up in his bed and slowly looks over at Pyrrha's*

Jaune (internally): I've got a girlfriend.

Jaune (internally): Technically two. Both my first and second girlfriends... and I haven't had a chance to get over the first one.

Jaune: *looks at the ceiling*

Nora: Morning, Leader.

Jaune (fearfully): Morning.

Nora: What's got you...

Pyrrha: *sits up and looks over*

Pyrrha: A truly wonderful thing.

Nora: Yeah?

Pyrrha: I don't know if it should be my place...

Jaune: They... they are going to find out...

Pyrrha: *looks down*

Pyrrha: Sorry...

Jaune: Might as well get this over with...

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: After I get dressed.

* * *

Jaune (fully dressed): *knocks on RWBY's door*

Yang: *opens the door*

Yang: Hey.

Yang: *walks back into the room*

Yang: Rubes. For you.

Ruby: *walks up*

Ruby: Jaune?!

Ruby: *turns into rose petals and flies away*

Ruby: *hands Weiss a hair brush*

Weiss: *looks at her questioningly.

Ruby: HURRY!

Jaune: *looks around the corner*

Ruby: Too late!

Weiss: I'm afraid I have... never acutally brushed anyone else's hair.

Jaune: Ruby?

Ruby: *tries to hide behind Weiss*

Jaune: If you are going to hide behind someone, Weiss probably isn't your best choice.

Weiss: I beg you pardon.

Jaune: You are...

Weiss: *looks at him nervously*

Jaune: ...petite.

Weiss: *neutral nodding*

Jaune: Anyways, Ruby?

Ruby: *hiding behind Weiss*

Weiss: You have two choices, neither or which involve hiding behind me.

Ruby: What?

Weiss: Speak with him, or ask him to return.

Ruby: Could you... come back... in... how long does it take to brush hair?

Weiss: I don't know why you are asking me.

Yang: Rubes, the jig is up.

Ruby: *nervously looks around Weiss*

Jaune: I'm sure SOMEONE can fix your hair, so, could you just come?..

Ruby: *nervously comes out from behind Weiss, and quickly tries to fix her hair*

* * *

Jaune (walking into RWBY's room): Okay, who here is good at brushing a girl's hair?

_NPR: . . .

Jaune: I guess it's me.

Jaune: *points to his bed*

Ruby: *walks over*

Jaune: *walks to the closet and returns with a brush*

Jaune: *sits behind Ruby and starts brushing her hair*

Jaune: So... I really don't know how to tell you guys.

Nora: You got a girlfriend?

Jaune: What?

Nora: The only question, is who?

Pyrrha: *looks around nervously*

Jaune: Uh... actually pretty close.

Nora: You've got TWO girlfriends?!

Jaune, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Ren: . . .

Jaune: How the?..

Nora: Wait, I'm right? Okay, so I'm going to guess Weiss and...

Nora: *looks off into the distance*

Jaune: Pyrrha.

Nora: Weiss and Pyrrha! I knew it!

Jaune: Ruby and Pyrrha.

Nora: RUBY?!

Nora: *looks at Ruby questioningly*

Ruby: *nevously hides behind Jaune*

Nora: That was my second guess. Third was Yang and Blake.

Ren: Who was your fourth?

Nora: Coco and Velvet.

Jaune: *looks at Nora questioningly*

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Ruby: You are like... really good at this.

Jaune: Uh... thank you... Okay, so, don't ask me how this happened, but Ruby and Pyrrha are my girlfriends.

Nora: Good for you, Pyrrha. You finally did it.

Jaune: . . .

Pyrrha: Thank you.

Jaune: I kind of thought... I don't know...

Ren: Yes?

Jaune: That you guys might not take it as well...

Ren: I don't see why we would?

Nora: Pyrrha has been in love with you since the Emerald Forest.

Ruby: Me too!..

Ruby: *tries to lean forward, only to have her hair still caught in Jaune's brush*

Ruby: *gack*

Jaune: Easy.

Ruby: *leans back*

Ruby: *slowly pulls her hair from Jaune's brush and stands up to look at him*

Ruby: You were the first one to talk to me. Me! The creepy girl who's more comfortable with weapons than people... and... and... And... and... I don't drive you away with my rambling... and... and...

Pyrrha: You are always there for us.

Ruby: *points at Pyrrha and then her nose*

Ruby: YES!

Ren: He gives us direction we've never had before.

Ruby: YES!

Nora: He's our glorious leader!

Ruby: YES!

Jaune: I'm what?

Nora: Shh.

Ruby: *starts babbling*

Pyrrha: I'm sorry, but I think it's my turn now.

Ruby: *looks at Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: If I might... simply being around you is wonderful. I feel myself finally at peace. I have... always being a warrior...

Jaune: The best warrior.

Pyrrha: *curtsies*

Pyrrha: Thank you. But, the trouble was that I never knew why to fight.

Jaune: But... you were... the best?..

Pyrrha: *smiles brightly*

Pyrrha: But that is not a why.

Jaune: And?..

Pyrrha: You are my why.

Ruby: Nooo!

Jaune: Ruby?

Ruby: We were supposed to be a team!

Jaune: A what?

Pyrrha: *looks down shyly*

Pyrrha: I'm sorry...

Ren: Ruby?

Ruby: Ren?

Ruby: I sincerly doubt that Pyrrha has lied to you.

Ruby: *sighs*

Ruby: You're right...

Ruby: *looks at Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: I'm sorry if I missteped...

Ruby: No, I'm sorry for being suspicious.

Ruby, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora: *look at Jaune*

Jaune: *looks around*

Jaune: What?.. I really have no idea what's going on here.

Ruby, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora: *look at Jaune*

Jaune: *awkward smile*

Jaune: Just because I have no idea what's going on, does not mean I am not going to cherish them...

Jaune (quieter): And thank the good god for my fortune.

Ruby: What was that?

Nora: He's happy to have you.

Jaune: Overjoyed. So overjoyed I think my joy overloaded and needs some time to reset...

Ruby: *looks about nervously*

Pyrrha: *blushes and shyly looks away*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/617005914197737472/rose-gold-persistence-part-iii) Tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: *sits up in his bed and looks around*

Jaune: *sees Ruby and Pyrrha sitting on Pyrrha's bed*

Jaune: So, not a dream. K. This is real?

Ruby and Pyrrha: *nod*

Pyrrha: I'm sorry.

Jaune: So... are we at the hand-holding stage?

Ruby and Pyrrha: *blush and look away*

Jaune: *stands up and holds his hands out to them*

Ruby and Pyrrha: *nervously reach their hands forward*

Jaune: *takes their hands in his, feeling his heart pounding in his chest*

Jaune: So, what do boyfriends and girlfriends actually do?

Ruby and Pyrrha: . . .

Jaune: Movie? How about a movie?

Nora: Can we come, too?!

Ren (admonishingly): Nora...

Nora: What?

Ruby: Why not?

Jaune: *looking about questioningly*

Jaune: *looking at Pyrrha questioningly*

Pyrrha: *shrugs her shoulders*

Jaune (looking at Ren and Nora): Sure?..

* * *

Jaune: *walks up to the theatre holding Ruby and Pyrrha's hands*

Ren and Nora: *walk up beside them*

Jaune: So, Spruce Willis?

Nora: Sweet.

Ren: *affirmative silence*

Pyrrha: I've never...

Ruby: You've never seen Spruce Willis?!

Jaune: I suppose that settles it.

* * *

Jaune: *sitting with Ruby and Pyrrha on either side, all holding hands*

Ren and Nora: *sitting beside Pyrrha, also holding hands*

* * *

Jaune: *walks out of the theatre, holding hands*

Jaune: *let's go of Pyrrha's hand to shield him from the daylight*

Ruby: *slips from his hand and hides in his shadow*

Pyrrha: *presses up against him, beaming*

Jaune: *instinctively wraps his arm around Pyrrha's waist*

Jaune: *eyes wide with shock*

Ruby: *forces herself under his other arm, only to be stunned by the sudden arrival of daylight*

Ruby: Gack. Didn't plan this well.

Jaune: *squeezes with both arms*

Jaune: I love you girls...

Pyrrha: *squirms, blushing profusely*

Ruby: Wait, what?

Jaune: . . .

Ruby: Did you just say?..

Jaune: Nope. I don't know what you are talking about...

Ruby: You said...

Jaune: *sighs, and slips from the girls, slowly turning around to look at them*

Jaune: Okay, look... confession time... Before I met you girls, and I mean... all of you girls... and Ren... I didn't have a lot to live for.

Jaune (looking at Pyrrha): You say I gave you direction, you gave me something to live for.

Jaune (looking at Ruby): You say I pushed you, but you pushed me. You do remember what you said to me?

Ruby (smiling): Nope.

Jaune: That one word gave me the courage to not give up. I had a team to fight for, and I wasn't about to let them down. But, you also gave me something else I've never had, friends. I thank the light brother I'm able to be RWBY's friend.

Ruby: Me?

Jaune: And the rest.

Jaune (to Pyrrha): And without you... I... I don't want to think what I would be...

Ruby and Pyrrha: *look each other in the eyes*

Ruby and Pyrrha: *look Jaune in the eyes and each grab a hand*

Nora: *pulls herself over Ruby's shoulders*

Nora: Woo!

Ren: Woo, indeed.

* * *

Jaune: *kisses Ruby in front of RWBY's room*

Ruby: *stares at him*

Jaune: *reaches passed her to open the door and gently push her in*

Pyrrha: *giddy, but can't look Jaune in the eyes*

Jaune: *walks passed Pyrrha into the room*

Pyrrha: *looks up questioningly and walks into the room*

Jaune: *pulls her around the corner into a kiss*

* * *

Yang: He that good of a kisser?

Ruby: *staring off into the distance*

* * *

Nora: So, how was the movie?

Pyrrha: It was incredible... though... I think it might not be the movie...

Nora: Was that really the first Spruce Willis movie you've seen?!

Pyrrha: *shyly nods*

Pyrrha: I never... got invited out... I didn't... actually... have any friends...

Ren: *being nonchalant*

Nora: *eyes Ren*

Ren: This is hardly news.

Nora: It is?

Ren: If you have not noticed, none from our team are especially sociable.

Nora: You've got a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues tumblog.](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/617096504126128128/rose-gold-persistence-part-iiii)


End file.
